


Inane Obsession

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Barney knows he has some strange inane obsession with it that he can’t quite understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inane Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Random little thing I just wrote because I should be sleeping...*scoff* the logic in that.

Barney runs his thumb in a circle again, continuing the pattern he’s had going for over an hour now. Lee’s skin is beneath his fingers, specifically the soft flesh on the front of Lee’s hip, right under the infamous ‘V’ that everyone says women go crazy for (and with Lee, Barney really does gets it). This particular part of Lee is uncharacteristically smooth, unscarred. And Barney knows he has some strange inane obsession with it that he can’t quite understand.

But it’s a vulnerability, somewhat. A part of Lee that hasn’t been worked over and forged into hard muscles. A part that has remained nearly untouched, kept it’s innocence almost. 

Barney likes to think of it as a reminder, something to show that there are parts of Lee that are still human and untouched by whatever life has thrown at him, that he still retains some sort of...softness. 

The way Lee reacts to soft, careful touches on him is also an added benefit. There’s either some human version of purring or a delicious little shiver. And there’s the amusing combination of both that Barney purposely elicits on occasions.

Lee doesn't understand the obsession, though Barney’s never explained it nor will he ever. It’s just one thing on the ever growing list of things that he loves about Lee. And even though he can tell Lee’s more focused on him than the TV, despite the fact that Lee has not once looked away from the television, Lee doesn’t stop him, doesn't even press for more or less.

They just lay there on the couch, Lee in his lap with his sweater hiked up just a little, allowing Barney’s hand to skim over the soft flesh that has him so engaged, and Barney continuing to run his fingers over that patch of skin, doodling small designs. 

And he wonders if there’s anything about him that Lee finds an obsession in. Some stupid little thing that’s somehow irresistible and yet so simple.


End file.
